Their Story
by ReishiColleen
Summary: Compilation of drabbles on Ren and Masato's relationship. Rating changes every now and then.
1. Pestering

Title: Pestering

Genre: General / Fluff

Rating: G

Type: Drabble

Characters: Ren Jinguji, Masato Hijirikawa

Summary: Masato knew it was too much to ask for a day of peace

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama and its characters belong to Brocolli.

Notes: no beta.

A/N: because MasaRen is my fave Utapri OTP. Somehow I feel like I just had to write something for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knew it was too much to ask for a day without him disturbing his peace

Masato walks towards his room, about to retire or maybe practice some calligraphy before it was time for dinner. The day passed by smoothly, without him getting unnecessary headache from his roommate, it was almost too good to be true, but the pianist knew times like these never lasts long.

"Yo! Masayan~"

Speak of the devil. Masato resisted that urge to sigh as he turned to the sax player with a frown. "You're too loud Jinguji" he scolded. "And kindly get your hands off my shoulders" he glared at the taller.

"Aw, you're no fun at all" the man teased, smirking at him playfully. Masato had no idea why he had the urge to blush, of all people he should be immune to the way this man talks by now.

He stared at his childhood friend, knowing that if was Jinguji Ren was pestering him like that, there was only a handful of reasons why "So, what do you want?" he asked, might as well get this over with before he gets himself another headache because Ren can be weirdly impulsive at times.

Ren chuckles in that deep rich voice that make ladies swoon "Always straight to the point aren't you, Masayan? Alright then…well, I'm hungry" he says, almost sounding like a whine to the younger man's ears.

"So?"

"So…" Masato almost gasps when Ren casually leans in closer, and he almost blushes at the close attention the other was giving him. "Well, cook for me, won't you?"

But if that was his trick to get any woman into his arms, Masato certainly wasn't a girl. He wasn't going to fall for the stupid bastard's trick. "What. Why should I? If you're hungry go to the cafeteria." He tells him, silently screaming inside his head that Junguji should learn about personal space.

"But Masa~" Ren stares at him, lips curled into an almost-pout and pleading look that made Masato almost give in. "I miss your cooking. Remember? When you cooked for me and Ranran? Cook something for me! Please?"

No.

Well, that was what he wanted to say at least…but for reason that he had to figure out for himself, he couldn't say no when Ren pesters him that much.

He tch-ed, walking away faster because he could feel his fast heating up "You're an ungrateful bastard"

It was almost unfair because the stupid man can read him so easily. Ren grinned widely, walking besides him with that stupid look on his face "You're really the best Masayan~"

"Shut up, don't call me that!"

"Hai, hai~ Masa-chan~"

_"Jinguji!"_

-End-


	2. Assurance

Title: Assurance

Genre: General/Fluff

Rating: G

Type: drabble

Characters: Ren Jinguji, Masato Hijrikawa, mentions of Tokiya

Summary: Ren wasn't jealous at all.

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama and it's characters belong to Brocolli.

Note: headcanon for episode 7, no beta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Masato's phone rang so suddenly after their schedule, Ren couldn't help but stare curiously, wondering who could be calling his roommate.

He couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the thought of 'what if it's someone close to Hijirikawa?'

But of course he knew he wasn't supposed to feel anything like that, so he kept his mouth shut and waited as the pianist listened to the speaker on the other line, resisting the urge to frown when he heard the younger say "Ichinose?" because Ren was definitely not jealous anymore over the Icchi acting as Hijirikawa's partner for that pretend play from a while back, definitely not.

_Not jealous._ He muttered under his breath.

"That was Ichinose" the man said a while after the call was ended and they made their way to the roof. Ichinose had apparently asked them to come because Satsuki appeared and was causing trouble for the rest of STARISH.

"I know, I heard" Ren said, with a shrug, trying to sound nonchalant.

For a while the other didn't say anything, but his next words almost made Ren trip over his own feet "Just saying, so you won't be jealous or anything"

"Are you kidding? Who said I'm jealous?" he cursed himself inwardly for sounding way too obvious than he needed be.

This time it was Masato who shrugged, staring closely at him. "Just saying because you know…" Ren gaped at the bluenet, almost feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"There is no need to"

-end-


	3. Ren's Eventful Day

Title: Ren's eventful day

Genre: General/Fluff

Rating: G

Type: drabble

Characters: Ren Jinguji, Masato Hijrikawa

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama and it's characters belong to Brocolli.

Note: no beta, headcanon for Ren's episode in season 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ren stared at the lake, smiling softly. today turned out better than he initially thought it would, even though some things happened unexpectedly and not according to his plans, like his conversation with his brother Seiichiro (which he wasn't going to admit has taken quite a load off his chest) and ending up singing Haruka's song for him in front of thousands of people even he had promised he would sing it exclusively for her.

He had almost expected her to be mad but instead she was happy for him, like the precious lamb she was…and he was grateful.

After a while he decided it was time to go back to the dorms, it was almost dinner after all…and he hadn't eaten anything since the show so he was hungry.

He was planning to take a shower before eating so he was heading towards his room when he saw Masato on the hallway, Ren hadn't seen the younger since their little talk earlier that day. Since he didn't have anything to say to the younger, he passed him without saying anything. He was almost at the door when he heard the pianist say.

"Isn't that good then?"

Knowing full well Masato couldn't be talking to anyone other than him, he turned towards the blue haired man, frowning slightly "What do you mean?"

Masato shrugged, looking at him "You seem to be back to your old seem, that's good then…there is no need for me to cheer you up after all" Ren stared, he might be just imagining it, but he could have sworn there was a small smile on his roommate's face. Too bad Masato already turned around before he had a chance to confirm it.

The sax player just stood there stunned, not sure if heard that correctly…Hijirikawa was thinking of cheering him up?

"By the way" he looks up again and this time he was sure he was seeing that small smile this time. "Congratulations on your show…Ren"

By the time he recovered from shock (he wasn't sure what shocked him, the fact that Masato smiled at him, or that he actually thought he missed the younger's smile….or maybe even the fact that Hijirikawa was worried about him) Masato was already gone and Ren decided to just go inside their room.

He chuckled softly, seeing what Masato left for him. "That's not cute at all Masayan~" he said, shaking his head.

But in the end he ate the donuts anyway.

-end-


End file.
